


Something About You

by TheDoeDuchess



Series: The Siren Saga [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, One Shot, Plus Sized Female Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoeDuchess/pseuds/TheDoeDuchess
Summary: Steve meets a young woman one night in Berlin who claims to be magic.





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> finally wrote something for the old boi himself! the russos/markus and mcfeely did him wrong in iw (one of the many things wrong tbh), is all i'm saying
> 
> was listening to majid jordan while writing this so enjoy~

" _Sie endlich beschlossen zu schießen dein Schuss_ , hm?"

Steve chuckled, leaning against the bar counter. He couldn't disagree with her comment. It did take a while for him to cross the club's dance floor to talk to the lilac ombre haired woman. She smelled of coconut and shea butter, her skin glistening with a light sheen from her smooth dancing earlier in the night. What he didn't figure out was that she caught him staring at him all through her sultry swaying, and was waiting for him to make his move for those ten minutes she sat at the bar. Plenty of time for her to drink some liquid courage in the form of Lukusowa vodka. 

"I wasn't sure if you were looking for a conversation."

She raised a brow at him. "American?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She sighed, drinking her vodka. "Truth be told? I hate Deutsch. It's way too complicated."

" _Die Leute oder die Sprache_?"

Her laughter was soft and melodic. " _Beide_. Honestly, at times."

"I resent that statement," The bartender cut in, replacing the woman's empty glass and refilling it with more alcohol and ice. "What does that mean for me,  _mein Schatz_?"

"I don't remember including you in this conversation, Franz."

"My bar means they're all my conversations." Franz winked over at Steve. "Don't fall for the mysterious act. This woman's really not all that interesting."

"You are, without a doubt, the worst friend I could ever possibly have." She grinned at Franz, throwing a small punch to his shoulder. "Why don't you get my new friend here a...?"

"Single malt. Keep it clean, on the rocks."

"Oh!" Franz winked. "A man after my own heart." He then leaned in to the woman's ear, trying to keep out of Steve's earshot. "He's a cutie. Eat him alive!"

As the nosy tender left, the woman turned her whole body towards Steve with an intrigued look in her eye. "So, what brings you to Berlin, Mr. Conversation?"

The way that the thin white fabric of her dress clung to her dark brown skin, Steve almost forgot to answer as he cleared his throat. "It's...work related."

"Oh, you got some time off? Came out here to have some fun? Party with the Germans?"

"No, not party. Just...I was kind of forced to come out here. Friends wanted me to take a break for a bit, see the sights. Like I haven't been here before." She giggled lowly at the bite in his comment, taking another swig of her drink. "How about you? You don't sound like you're native."

"Should I sound German to be German?" Her impromptu accent was terrible, but the laugh that came out of his mouth seemed to have been her desired result. "No, I wasn't born in Germany. I'm a Chicago girl, born and raised."

"Go, Cubs. Yankees still has them beat though."

She grinned. "New Yorker, huh? I should've known. You got that air about you. Wait, lemme guess...Brooklyn?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm magic, boo!" Her light purple hair bounced with the tilt of her head. Her hand waved over her body, a playful smile etched on the corner of her lips. "Can't you tell? Imma bonafide sorceress."

Steve leaned forward, a look of mirth all over his face. "You sure put a spell on me."

"Ha! You're cute, really cute. But that was cheesy as hell." She shook her head, smile still ever present. "I could prove it to you, you know."

"Could you now?" 

"Mmhmm. Dance with me."

Steve felt her hand creep up his forearm, letting her lean in close enough for him to catch the scent of her get stronger. He swallowed hard. "Thought you were done with dancing?"

"How else can I prove my magical prowess?"

"I'd disappoint you."

"I don't think that's possible, sweetheart."

"You still haven't told me why _you_ came here for the night."

She looked away from him, her attention now looking towards her drink. Letting her hand fall from his arm, she sighed as she grabbed the cup and swirled its contents around with a circular motion of her right arm. "I'm here for a quick break myself. When I can get away from work, I come here for the free drinks and surprisingly good music. Franz may look like a big, scary German, but he's a big 'ol softie. We go way back. But, I didn't really come tonight just for a few drinks and sweating my ass off. I'm in a mood."

"A mood?"

She finally looked back at Steve, her eyes shifting up and down. A tell-all look. "Oh, yeah. A mood."

 _Oh_.

His cheeks grew hot, and he thanked God that the lights were hopefully low enough that she didn't see the rising red on his skin.

"What's your name?"

"If I told you my name, we wouldn't keep up the mysterious act like he said, right?"

"Pfft! Come on. Seriously. You're not funny."

"Alright. Steve."

"Just Steve? No last name to pair, Mr..." She was met with a hesitant look. "Oh, come on! I'm waiting in suspense."

"...Rogers."

She blinked, confused. The dimmed lighting and flashing strobe lights out on the dance floor made it hard for her to see and concentrate on Steve's face. Especially with his dark, thick coarse beard covering up half of it. But, as she moved closer and looked further, those bright blues that looked back into her dark brown were unmistakable. Slowly sitting back down in her stool, the woman grabbed her cup and drunk all of the Vodka that remained in it. When she finally spoke, Steve could hear the disbelief even as she spoke low.

"Wow...My night just got a whole lot weirder. I was trying to seduce Captain America."

"You call that seducing?" He said.

"I'm out of practice. Shut up."

He laughed. "I'm not bad mouthing you, it's working! Alright. You know who I am, but you still haven't told me who you are."

"What if I said I didn't want you to know?"

"Well, that doesn't sound fair."

"Never said I was one to follow a sense of morals, Mr. Rogers."

Franz came back to the pair with Steve's drink, handing it to him. The bartender looked at the woman's empty cup and sighed, refilling it once more. " _Scheisse_! You're bleeding me dry, Ana!"

Steve snorted, his hands cupping over his glass. "Ana, huh?"

"Franz!"

Ana quickly swiped at Franz to hit him in the arm, but the bartender had already retreated to attend to his other customers. Sighing, she looked back to Steve with a pout. "It's Tatiana, actually. Tatiana Caufield. My friends call me Ana. Can't believe he spoiled it before I could say it."

Tatiana - a pretty name to fit a pretty face. "Well, it's nice to officially know you, _Ana_."

"Likewise, _Steven_."

It's been a minute since anyone called him Steven. The way it rolled off of her tongue so easily, her thick lips curling into a sultry smile that fit along with the mischief that held in her gaze. They each raised their glasses to each other, taking a long swig of their respected drinks while keeping their eyes on each other. 

"How much time do you have free?" He heard himself ask.

Ana slid from her stool and stood in front of Steve, grabbing his hand and pulling him to stand in full height before her. "You can have me for the entire night, sweetie. But first, you owe me a dance."

Steve found himself moving through the crowd of the club with Ana's help, their hands locked and intertwined with each other. She would look back over her shoulder at him as they whipped around each different person, a gleam in her eye that promised something magical. The only time she let go was when she rushed up to the DJ's small booth and whispered something in the red head's ear. Nodding, the DJ changed the current song and, by the time Ana had returned back to Steve's side, the bass of the new song echoed in the club. The rhythm of the song seemed slow enough for Steve at first, but he felt himself quickly go out of balance.

A pair of hands wrapped around his own, soft and gentle. They guided his over Ana's hips, and he finally looked in her face. He wasn't sure if it was the strobe lights or the bass hammering through his body, but he could've sworn he saw her eyes flash a bright orange for a split second. The sweating bodies and loud music took his mind off of what he excused was the reflection of the lights above in her face, but then he started to focus on the lyrics of the song.

" _Go on, help me up. I'm running out of luck. Talk to me like me you mean it, share with me all your secrets. I'm not afraid of love. Soon as you call me up, I can't help what I'm feeling. Something about you is different._ "

He caught her mouthing the words to the song, grinning and swaying her hips to the beat. As she did, he felt himself beginning to move to the tempo along with Ana, falling into the grind of her dancing. 

" _The way the light lays on your face...when you look at me. And the silhouette of your shape...when you dance with me. It's the way you move...it's the way you move...it's harmony..._ "

It's like she picked a song that described the way he felt as she swayed before him, his eyes never leaving hers only with she spun around him. She guiding him through her own rocking to the rhythm of the song, her body soon touching his own. The slow gyration of her body on his body was driving him wild. He nuzzled his face into her neck as her ass rolled over the front of his pants, and even through the volume and pumping of the music, he could hear her gasp. Whether it was because of his teeth and tongue grazing her skin, or what she definitely felt underneath the denim of his jeans, was anyone's guess.

" _Yeah, it's the thought of you, it's the thought of you...that's driving me...Something about you...something about you...something about you..._ "

Her chest pressed up into his, her hands gripping his shoulders and attempting to step on her tippy toes in her heels.

"Believe I'm magic yet, baby?"

He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "I think I'll need more convincing, doll."

He felt her body shudder from the grip on his shoulders, and she quickly leaned back down. He grinned at the flushed look on her face, feeling her hand grasping at the front of his shirt. 

"Then I'm just gonna have to make this dance a little more private."

* * *

Ana had barely closed the door to her hotel room before she felt herself being lifted up in the air, her back gently hitting the wall beside the room's door. 

"Eager, are we, Blondie?"

Steve held her up by one hand, using the other to move a curl of hair from her face. "I don't make this a habit."

"So, the rumors of Steve Rogers being a virgin are-"

"Wrong." He pulled her closer to his body, his lips dragging across her neck and jaw. "I've done this plenty."

Ana moaned sweetly, her hands rubbing up his torso and down again. "Then, you don't usually sleep with a girl before the first date?"

"Not often."

"Then I'll be sure to make this dance _especially_ magical."

Her hands found his cheeks and she pulled him into a searing kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist while his hands settled underneath her thick thighs. They both groaned in relief, Steve moving her towards the edge of the king sized bed that took up most of the room's space. Her body bounced when she fell on the mattress, smirking up at the man who quickly got comfortable between her legs. Her dress had risen up over her stomach, revealing the bare skin of her lower body for Steve to regard. Ana could see his eyes shift all over the exposed dark brown skin, an intense focus in his eyes.

"I'm assuming your bra isn't on, either."

"How else can I work my magic, handsome?"

He sat up, pulling off his tight white shirt from his body. The shirt wasn't even out of his hands before he felt her hands tracing his curved muscles, lips pressing over his chest and up towards his Adam's apple and shoulders. It was almost like she was trying to commit his whole body to memory.

"You're still wearing that dress," Steve narrowed his eyes.

"That I am."

A cheeky grin was sent his way before Ana grabbed under herself, pulling her only piece of clothing over her head. Steve's lips found hers once again, each of their palms exploring their bare bodies as their tongues explored their mouths. His lips soon left hers, dragging over the parts of her body that his hands couldn't reach. The moans that were leaving Ana's pretty mouth only drove him further, one of his hands kneading her breast while the other massaged her ass cheek. The higher her mews got, the crazier he felt. Everywhere he touched, it felt like electricity coursed through his body. He wanted nothing more than to dive deeper into this feeling within her warmth, but he wanted this to last longer. They only had tonight to release this tension.

His head moved lower and lower from her chest down to her abdomen. Knowing exactly where he was heading, Ana dragged her nails into his dark brown locks. 

"I'm supposed to be working my magic on you, Blondie. Not the other way around."

Steve kissed the insides of her thighs, chuckling when he felt her shiver. "You'll get your turn, beautiful. I promise."

Holding eye contact with him, Ana's grip on his hair tightened when his mouth finally sucked on her clit. A mixture between a whine and a whimper escaped from her, raising her hips up to meet his tongue's quick thrusts. His hands quickly clamped them down, relishing in the sweet nectar of her entrance. When he added his fingers, she was done, moaning his name over and over again. His beard only made things worst, stimulating all of those nerves that his mouth and fingers didn't touch.

He had been focusing on making her feel good, but it's when he heard her cries growing louder and higher that he finally took a peek at his masterpiece. Her head was thrown back into the mattress, her mouth held wide open as he devoured her. Her curly hair surrounded her head and shoulders like a bright purple halo, shimmering in the moonlight. If he could take a picture of this to keep, he would. For now, his memory would suffice.

She came with one more defiant flick to her clitoris, the start of a cry getting caught in her throat. Waves of euphoria crashed her body in tremors, and they kept coming as he kept his mouth there taking his payment with vigor. When he finally lifted his head, Ana wasted no time rolling him over onto his back and kissing him full in the mouth. She could taste herself on his lips, and felt that smug damned smirk on his lips.

"Don't tell me you're already done, beautiful?"

"You...are...evil."

"I aim to please."

"Shut up and stay down, Star Spangled Man."

Ana unbuckled his pants, shimming them down with his briefs until she finally caught a glimpse at her curved, hardened prize. Her eyes met Steve's and she couldn't help but wiggle her brows. "Wanna see a magic trick?" A condom appeared almost out of nowhere in between her fingers. Steve blinked rapidly, surprised. The only answer he got was a wink and a shit-eating grin while she ripped it open with her teeth. "I bet now you're wondering, just where the hell did she get the condom from?" 

"And you're not going to tell me."

"Baby boy, a magician never reveals their secrets." She began kissing his body, paying extra attention to his chest and the lines of his abs with her tongue. Her hands rolled the condom over his penis, her travelling mouth finally making a stop over his genitals. Ana stroked with her hand first, taking in the new noises and grunts that came from Steve's mouth. He was red all over, his half-lidded eyes staring down at her twists and pulls. When she finally added her tongue into the mix, rolling it slowly over the peak of his head, the sounds that came out of his mouth were absolute filth. He threw his head back on the pillows and clenched the sheets with his hands, trying desperately to hold back his need to thrust up into her mouth.

That restraint got harder when she began to take his cock all the way into her throat.

"St-Stop! Shit...I can't...uh, do it like this." He murmured throatily, grabbing her gently by the back of her head. 

Ana hummed on him, sending more vibrations down his dick, causing him to moan that sweet moan she was already starting to want to hear again. She lifted up off of him and leaned over his body with hers, running a hand through his hair. "Do what like what? Hmm?"

"You know what."

"Oh, golly gee!" Ana feigned a gasp. "The world's first avenger can't say come? You really are an old man, Blondie."

"I can say it just fine." Steve kissed her deeply. "Don't you got some magic show you wanted to show me? 'Cause if not, I'd like a refund, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Still playing the gentleman, Mr. Rogers?" Ana giggled, straddling her hips over his. Her hands found his member once again and aligned herself over it. "Alright then. Let the show begin, darlin'."

She slowly eased him inside her, groaning at the stretch that he gave her. Steve sat up when their groins finally touched, letting her arms drape over his shoulders. Her mischievous gaze held his, and she finally started to roll her hips over his. Her pace was deliberately slow, teasing him but also trying to get use to how thick he was inside her. He was definitely more than what she was used to.

She couldn't keep up her torturous act for long, however. Steve's hips soon started to move hers to a faster speed, his hands gripping her hips and ass. Ana groaned, hands getting tighter on his shoulders as she threw her head back. She yelped when his teeth found their home on her breasts, sucking and nipping on her flesh and nipples.

The hotel room echoed with the sounds of their sex - skin loudly smacking against skin, her whimpers and his groans only escalating in sound. There wasn't any doubt that other could hear them, but they couldn't care less. 

"Oh, _Steven_..."

She felt him tense up, his hips stuttering against hers mid-thrust. She realized what she had done in almost an instant, and a wicked idea took root in her head. She rolled her hips into his even harder, gripping him tighter to her body while she moaned his name repeatedly.

Steve growled in her ear, quickly rolling them over so he was over her body. He moved her arms out of the way and threw one of her legs over his shoulder, sitting up on his knees to adjust the angle. With her legs spread farther and the way his thrusts got faster and stronger, Ana was a mess under him. He was hitting all of her spots, maximizing her pleasure to its highest. Her nails racked blushing red skin and her one loose heel dug into his back. And she was squeezing him so damn tight, he wouldn't have been shocked if he looked as outdone as she did

The headboard hit the wall hard with each stroke. Steve felt his own build up coming, dropping her leg from his shoulder and pulling her closer to his own sweating body. They both were chasing that sweet release, it was close now. Ana could tell by the way he grunted and moaned in her ear.

"Fuck, Ana, I'm...almost..."

"I know, baby. Me too. You feel so good, Steven. God, just keep going."

She leaned up and kissed all over his face gently, stopping at his earlobe and giving it a tug with her teeth. At the very same time, she cupped a hand over his balls and squeezed. 

God, she was going to be the death of him.

He couldn't come, not without her at least. Through the haze of blinding pleasure from her hands circling his testicles, he reached a hand down and found a way between her legs through his now erratic thrusts. Not but a few moments later, her mouth latched onto his, her body shaking underneath his. Her long mewl was practically outdone by his guttural growl, the both of them coming just as hard and just as amazingly as the other. He kept thrusting short and fast, bringing Ana to yet another orgasm. They didn't come up for air until he was done.

Steve pulled out of her, and rolled over to lay next to her on his back. The only sound left in the room was their heaving breaths. It was a brief moment of calm, until Ana begun to laugh breathlessly. "Told you..." She turned her head to look at him, curling a finger in his hair. "Magic."

He chuckled. "I...don't think so."

"What? Boy! I just rocked your world with my magical body!"

He turned his body on his side, taking his hand and dragging it over her moist skin. His eyes followed his self made trail, watching the rise and fall of her large chest until his fingers reached under her chin. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss that quickly deepened with her teeth biting his bottom lips and his hands finding their way back to the swell of her ass. 

"You did. I just need an encore, if you don't mind."

Ana stifled a laugh, pulling him back over her body and watching him lazily kiss his way back down to her mound. "Sure, we've got all night remember? But, lemme tell you somethin', Steven. _You_ are fucking insatiable."

"Keep talking shit. You won't be for long."

* * *

"Someone had fun last night."

Steve glared over to his right, catching Sam's cheeky look to Natasha as the three of them stood above a roof looking over an abandoned church. He pulled the collar up further on his neck, trying to ignore that Sam noticing the bruising purple marks that covered his fair neck.

"From what I recall, I was told to take a load off."

"Yeah, man, but like...looks like you took more than a load, man," Sam snickered. Natasha sighed, quickly jabbing him lightly in the side. "Ouch."

"Focus." She looked back into her binoculars and peered into them. Clicking a switch to enhance the vision, she alerted her partners. "I've got the target going in the building. He looked pretty frazzled already."

Steve sighed, standing up and rolling his shoulders. "Then he should be a lot more cooperative than he was before. Let's get down there."

"Alright." As the three made their way down, Steve caught Natasha taking her own look at his hickeys and shook his head at her smirk. "Not you too."

"I'm just happy you took our advice for a change. You're in a better mood, if it's any consolation."

Steve sighed. "The mission..."

"Don't think I'm not going to ask for the details later."

"Me neither!" Sam added.

The trio soon made their way into the church, footsteps creaking on the old wooden floor. The team soon took to looking around for any signs of their lost guy. He wasn't too hard to find, thankfully- it looked like he was tending to a wound in one of the aisle seats. His long, blonde hair was sweaty and matted, and Steve could tell from the words that he was stuttering that he was scared. But of what?

"Can't find me here..." The man whined as he tightened the bandage on his arm. "Can't let her find me, can't let 'em find me...won't let them take it away, won't...won't..."

"Jacques?"

The man named Jacques instantly shot up when he heard Steve's voice, shouting out at seeing Captain American, Black Widow, and the Falcon all in the same place. Again. "Y-You again? From the marketplace yesterday? Not her...thank god now her...damn it! Why can't you all just leave me alone?!"

Sam scoffed. "Just like you left those people in that office building alone, Jac?"

"Accident! It was an accident! I...they said that I could control it! Said I was ready!" Jacques began to ramble, his speech slurring from English to French. "Just... _casse toi_! They lied to me! I thought I was chosen!  _C'est des conneries_! I want to keep my arm! I deserve it! Damn them! _Merde de mystiques_!"

The mystics? Steve raised a brow, stepping a little closer to try and ask that very question. The wild look in Jacques's eyes only intensified, and a maddened scowl appears on his face.

"I said leave me ALONE!" 

The wood around them seemed to rock as Jerome raised his arms. The team of Avengers quickly got into their fighting stances, ready for anything. An orange glow began to etch from the escapee's fingertips, and he moved to circle his arms around. The symbol Jacques was making...it almost looks like the energy that Wanda would summon. But it was more precise, more deliberate. Its appearance took on a circular orange symbol, raging with sparks of fire that was ready to be launched at the trio of superheroes.

However, before he could, a blue glow of light shined into the room and flew past Steve's shoulder, pushing the screeching Jacques into the already wrecked pulpit. Sam, Steve, and Nat jumped back and shielded their faces to avoid the flying debris.

When it seemed like the air was calm, Steve uncovered his face and saw the still body of Jacques laying in a broken dent of the pulpit. Sam ran over to check his pulse, and nodded to Steve and Natasha. He was still alive. But...

"Holy...hell?"

They noticed that Jacques's left arm had twisted in a way that made it almost seem paralyzed. He was just using it, how could it look so broken?

"Poor Jacques," An voice spoke behind the trio. "All he had to do was give up his powers willfully, and we could've avoided all this. Man...just when I thought I was catching a break."

They quickly spun around to observe the new person that's come into the fold. A hooded figure at the church's entrance sauntered into the chapel, holding a long, black scepter in their hands. It looked like etching of ancient text wove around the stick of the staff, and the large circular ornament at its peak was still emitting that blue energy. While it did, it almost looked like the light in the church got a bit darker, even if it is in the middle of the day. Steve quickly clenched his fists, joining Nat and Sam in their stances.

"What did you do to him?" He questioned.

"Took back what didn't belong to him. Not that it should matter to..." The cloaked figure stopped, their face still unseeable to him. But they, apparently, caught his appearance. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. What are _you_ doing here?"

Now that he thought about it, the person's voice did sound familiar. Almost...too familiar. "Wait. Are you...Ana, is that you?"

Sam and Nat looked at each other, then to Steve.

"Umm...who?" They were both confused.

The cloaked figure quickly did away with their concealed cover and threw it in the air, revealing that it was really Ana. She smiled awkwardly at him, moving her staff to her other hand and waving at him.

"Hey, Blondie. Now, to be fair, I did say I was magic."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorceress will return...
> 
> Hope y'all liked my first smut, lmfao


End file.
